Where's the love?
by apprivoise
Summary: During the war between Zero and the Britannian army, two unlikely victims fall into a small but everlasting relationship.


I sighed gently as I got up, swinging my legs up and over the side of my bed. I didn't live on the best side of town and I wasn't really wealthy but one thing that made me, me was that I was a knight for the Britannian Army. I had been enrolled into classes at a private school for Britannians. I was a privelaged number Eleven (Japanese) that was allowed to go there.

As a child, I had some good friends, but one person that stuck out the most was Lelouch. He was a great friend and when Britannia had come over and taken over Japan, he vowed to destroy them. I guess I feel like I'm doing that for him. That's what I want to tell him anyways….

Well, today I have to stay after and get a lecture by some teacher of mine. I'm smart, yes. I'm not book smart really, but I'm street smart. I have to be… But anyways, Lelouch promised to let me go and see Nunnally afterwards. But then I have to tell Lelouch everything that's happening. Even though I'm not supposed to.

"Suzaku Kururugi." My name was called and I stepped into class, listening instantly to the teacher. My mind though, was elsewhere. I kept thinking about the past, and how I couldn't' see myself doing what I was now. The driver of Lancelot and a white knight for the army. I had changed. I hadn't dreamt of it but it actually was coming true… I just didn't know how to break it to him. "Mr. Kururugi? Are you listening to me?" She commented and I quickly looked up, "Yes ma'am." I smiled apologetically. This was going to be a long talk.

Afterwards, I saw Lelouch and smiled to him gently. "Sorry for being so long… The teacher," "Yeah I know. She's always talking. But other than that, how have you been, Suzaku? It's been a long time." I can remember his soft, but piercing purple eyes like it was yesterday. They seemed to see right into your soul. "Actually, really busy. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…." "Sure, let's get back to my living area. Then we can talk." I didn't really know it, but he lived at the school, because the Student Council President owned it and he had asked permission… Or that's what she told me.

I sat at a long table, looking at my cupped hands. I wanted to say something, but what? 'Oh yeah, Lelouch, I'm working for your father's army now. I'm the driver of Lancelot. A lot has changed right?' I couldn't… I looked up at him then I said, "Lelouch, I'm in the Britannian Army." Lelouch laughed then he looked at me as he sat down. "I kind of guessed so much, Suzaku. You suddenly came to this Britannian school… And we all know that the Japanese aren't allowed to." I stared at him, dumbstruck. "Seriously?" "Yeah." He smiled gently at me.

I got this sudden feeling. I wanted to just hug him. That may sound weird, but it's more than true. A friend I've known my whole life… And I just wanted to hug him. It sounded so wrong though… "Oh yes, Nunnally. Guess who's here to visit you?" Lelouch had stood up and was at the door. I looked at her and I smiled faintly. I had known about what the Britannians did to them. It was horrible, but at least everyone was ok now (at least I hope). "Lelouch? Who is it…?" "Hey Nunnally.." I whispered gently and touched her hand. "Suzaku!" She cried and smiled a bit, touching my face. That must have made me smile even more because Lelouch burst out laughing. "You haven't changed at all Suzaku, not at all…" He trailed off and all that was left was a small smile upon his lips.

All I could think was: '_I__think__I__love__you__Lelouch._'

The next day, I had to take it off. I had a lot of work to do. Yet, for some reason, I had gotten these strong feelings all flood into me, and take me over last night. I was afraid really. I hated when I couldn't understand my own feelings. They always had pained me. I had never been able to understand the feeling of love, since I can't really remember that love. But it did appear when I looked at Lelouch. It was a weird feeling that love was. It didn't make me uncomfortable though. It more or less comforted me. Yet still, I knew that it was all wrong….

I was at work in no time at all. I got changed into my special suit then I headed over to where the others were. I looked at them then I yawned a little bit. "Good morning everyone." I said and smiled a little bit, the women next to the director (who ran this whole program) smiled back at me. "Ready to drive? We have to get over to the area where the Black Knights are planning to be." I nodded and then a small frown crossed my lips. They were a strong group, controlled by a leader who couldn't have been any older than I am.

"Alright, go in Suzaku." The man said, beaming at me from behind his glasses. I nodded once again and I got ready and up into Lancelot. I looked into the darkness for a few moments before turning it on, and getting it ready to take-off. I waited before my cue to leave was given and I was off, clenching my teeth. _'__This__is__for__Lelouch__and__Nunnally._'

I rushed off into the battle. My arrival was met by Zero and a few of his little "knights". "Lancelot driver, you don't have to fight us. We don't want anything to happen to you at all. Come, join us." Zero spoke loudly as he stood up and out of his suit. I frowned and watched them all closely. Over my radio, I heard the director's voice, "_**Don**__**'**__**t**____**shoot**____**just**____**yet**____**Suzaku.**____**Orders**____**are**____**to**____**take**____**them**____**alive**__**…**__**.**____**But**____**I**__**'**__**d**____**rather**____**see**____**a**____**good**____**fight,**____**you**____**know**__**… **__**DIRECTOR!**__**"**_ It clicked off then I chuckled painfully to myself. This was for Lelouch.

I spoke through my intercom over towards the "Knights" and Zero. "I'm working to make a new world. A world to help all of the Japanese and Britannians. So they can live peacefully together again. No one needs to be scared of us anymore. It's not what it should be. I'm going to carry out the vow of a friend. I'm going to stop this war and bring peace." I saw Zero was back into the cabin and then that's when I made my move, moving forward quickly, closing in the distance between us in less than a second. I was ready to bring him down, and stop his stupid charade of his.

That didn't happen.

Due to the fact we had been nearer to the broken down areas of Japan, we fell into the earth, things collapsing onto us as we fell.

The next thing I remember is waking up. I opened the cabin and stood up, looking around the ditch we've fallen into. I looked around then I noticed that it had been recovered with something, maybe more earth from buildings around us. I got back in and slowly moved Lancelet to an area around the debris. I got back out and looked around for Zero. I searched the rubble a little bit then I heard something, and saw something moving. "Zero!" I called angrily and pointed my gun at the general direction he was in.

The person who came out of the rubble had no mask on. I stared in disbelief. I was willing to shoot him anyways. "You put up a good fight, Suzaku, or should I say, driver of Lancelet." Lelouch vi Britannia (or known here as Lelouch Lamperouge) was standing in front of me, smiling. He held his mask, and he watched me close. "I'm not surprised you're here. You worked hard didn't you Suzaku? But why not join us?" He asked and stepped closer.

My thoughts of the night before flooded back. I didn't know what to do now. I kept my gun straight and my face unreadable but did that even matter?

"Because I'm going to change this world. Violence isn't everything, Lelouch. You know that." I said faintly and watched him move closer to me. I stood my ground until he was closer up. "Suzaku, I'm not going to let you get hurt if you come with me. If you don't, I can't promise you anything." His words were sharp, but the voice he spoke them in was much different.

I stepped back one step then I glanced around slightly. "Suzaku, you have no choice but to choose one of them." Lelouch held a gun out at me now too. I stared at him a bit and my words came out slowly, "I can't pick against you, and I can't pick with you, Lelouch. I love you. And I can't be either. I don't want to be an enemy or an ally." I dropped my arm and looked at him softly.

He stared at me a little bit longer then he moved a bit closer. Lelouch was quieter than ever as he watched me. I stared right back at him. "Lelouch?" "Shut up Suzaku." He mumbled then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I woke up the next day sore and a bit tired. I got up and frowned, gathering my suit. I had on normal clothes as I looked around for Lelouch again. "You're awake." I heard his voice from behind me. I looked and saw him, just wearing some casual clothes. I smiled and stood up, walking towards him a bit. "Good-morning." I said faintly then he laughed and sat over where we had put a small blanket last night. I sat next to him gently and I mumbled, "Good and bad. We fit together don't we?" Lelouch leaned over and he smiled sweetly in my face. I loved when he'd smile.

"Good or bad, we're always going to be together Suzaku." He kissed at my already marked up neck. I shivered and then he had me pinned against the blanket. "Suzaku Kururugi, couldn't you tell that I've always loved you? Much more than a friend."

That first day underground consisted of kissing, touching, moans, etc. Even though we were the same age and around the same heights and all, Lelouch took over the job of making my world lust filled. I, of course, did everything else except the big jobs. We stayed like that for hours, until a sound came from Lelouch's battle suit. I had been just resting when I heard it. I looked at him as he got up, stretching. He made his way over there then he got in, "Zero, speaking." His voice was hard again. I frowned and watched him closely. "Zero! We know where you are. We should be there soon. Do you want us to bring back-up for Lancelot?" It sounded like Kallen, some girl from our school. "No. I think we've come to an…. Agreement actually." He said and glanced at me, smiling.

"What exactly could you agree about with a Britannian soldier?" She asked a bit angrily.

I stayed silent but in my mind, I thought, 'We agreed on our mutual love.' I smiled to myself and then I went and laid back down, going to fall asleep. Lelouch came over soon after, holding me closely.

"They should be here soon." He whispered then he ran his thumb over my cheek. "Let's get changed and we can just talk on our radios." He said faintly into my ear before kissing just below it. He smiled as I moaned gently. I kissed him gently then I whispered, "What exactly did we agree on?" I asked, smirking a bit.

"We agreed that love is better than the good and bad of this world. We proved that we are the only ones that can love the way real lovers can. White Knight and Black Knight. We fit together."

I always remember his words. They bring me through the day. Even though we are together for the first time in years, he knows exactly what makes me tick. He's my lover, my friend, my boyfriend. I could never change that. If I could change one thing, it would be that we had run away sooner. I want this life of ours to stay the same way for the rest of my life.


End file.
